


How To Hide Your Feelings (Unsuccessfully)

by Thisinsignificantpride



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Tendou tries to be tough but he's just a Big Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisinsignificantpride/pseuds/Thisinsignificantpride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"With a crinkle of his nose, Tendou rolled back his shoulders and tilted his head to look down at Oikawa. He was still wearing that pout with his eyebrows drawn together in the perfect expression of defiance. Why was he so good looking? How were you supposed to be rivals with a guy like this?"</p><p>Tendou and Oikawa are rivals fighting for the top spot in their Astronomy class, but Tendou might just be a little bit gay for Oikawa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Hide Your Feelings (Unsuccessfully)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission fic for my lovely Theresa <3 I hope you like the end product, sweetpea!!!

Astronomy class dragged on as usual. Tendou already knew all the material his college professor was teaching, bless his balding head. The redhead had read about ten chapters ahead of the course material, just out of spite for the obnoxious brunet beside him. Why Oikawa Tooru bothered to sit next to him every class they had together, Tendou would never know. Or, maybe he did. The nerd had some sort of pride thing about getting the highest grade in astronomy. Probably because he was taking this class out of necessity, unlike Tendou, who took it because he thought stars and the like were rad as hell. 

It’d progressed into a ridiculous sort of rivalry between the two college students. Oikawa was so damn determined to be the best and Tendou found too much entertainment in stealing the top spot from him. Every time they had an exam, they’d sit in tense silence and speed through each question to beat the other to the finish line. 

It felt so childish, but Tendou enjoyed it. Oikawa’s nose would always crinkle in a stupidly cute way whenever Tendou stood up first. The only thing better than beating Oikawa was Oikawa beating Tendou. That damn pretty boy and his glorious smirk would gloat in his pleasant voice until the class time ran out, sometimes even longer. Tendou really,  _ really _ wanted to rip Oikawa’s head out of his own ass. 

“...And that’s all for today,” the professor said, clapping his hands together. 

Tendou jumped at the noise, blinking and turning his face once he realized he was staring at Oikawa. He had a really soft neck. Tendou thought about biting it. 

“Remember you’ll have an exam the next time we meet. Study hard. Pay special attention to chapter thirty.” 

_ Oh, right. An exam, _ Tendou thought as he closed his textbook and stood from his seat. He slipped his gaze over Oikawa, who was pushing his dumb glassed up on his nose and shoving his own book into his bag. When he looked up, chocolate eyes all fiery determination and confidence, Tendou couldn’t help but stick his tongue out in return.  _ This guy. He’s too pretty. _

“Ready to flunk the exam,  _ Sato-chan? _ ” Oikawa asked, smirking as he brushed his hair out of his eyes. That stupid nickname.

Tendou clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, sneering in response. He didn’t answer at first. This was their usual banter. Nothing unorthodox. Predictable, if anything. Tendou tilted his head to the side, nonchalantly waiting until Oikawa had hooked his arms through both straps of his backpack before starting out of the classroom. 

“On the contrary,  _ Tooru-kun, _ I’ve been familiar with the exam material for weeks. I’ve read these chapters three times over and I’m already preparing for our next exam.” 

He heard Oikawa give a quiet, indignant sound behind him. It was -- admittedly -- cute. The brunet was shorter than Tendou, but his legs were just as long and it didn’t take much for Oikawa to keep pace with his strides. He always walked while holding the straps of his backpack. Tendou had noticed during the first week of their classes together. Such a nerdy trait, but one that was maddeningly endearing. 

With a pout that would bring weaker men to their knees, Oikawa huffed and tilted his chin up in what Tendou assumed was an attempt to make himself seem taller -- or at least equal to Tendou in height. 

“You’re lying,” he said, his eyebrows drawn together. “You haven’t had time for that. You’ve been meeting with your manga club every day for the past week. You’re getting ready for that event or whatever.”

Tendou showed his teeth in what was supposed to be a smile, but looked more like he was growling without making the noise. 

“How observant of you,” he said, rolling his eyes.

It was Oikawa who stuck out his tongue this time. Tendou flicked him on the nose. 

“Ow!”

With a shrug of his shoulders and a slow, lazy smile, Tendou stuffed one hand into his pocket and held his textbook so it laid flat in his palm, holding it up as if he were a waiter bringing patrons their food. 

“You shouldn’t stalk people, y’know. It’s not cute.” Tendou whistled, his eyes drifting over to a passing pair of girls as they chattered about another exam from another class. 

Oikawa scoffed. “It’s not stalking when you make it a point to tell  _ everyone _ that you’re manga club president.”

With a crinkle of his nose, Tendou rolled back his shoulders and tilted his head to look down at Oikawa. He was still wearing that pout with his eyebrows drawn together in the perfect expression of defiance. Why was he so good looking? How were you supposed to be rivals with a guy like this?

“Lame,” Tendou singsonged, letting his gaze scan the surrounding area. They were the only two students walking around this part of the corridors. The last people Tendou had seen were those two girls from earlier. Pulling out the phone in his pocket, Tendou read the time and figured everyone was in the dining hall. It was that time of night. Still, it didn’t make sense for it to be so dead. But he wasn’t complaining. 

“How about,” Tendou said, halting his steps, “You stop worrying so much about me and start studying yourself. You were taking notes fast enough to cramp up your hand.  _ You _ obviously haven’t studied all that much,  _ Tooru-kun.”  _

He must have been right, judging from the flush that covered Oikawa’s cheeks. A fine pink dust that complimented the brown in his eyes and the color of his lips. Tendou smiled, his jaw tense. Why the  _ hell _ was he so attractive no matter what?

“Shut up, Sato-chan! I have a life, you know! I get dates and have friends unlike  _ some _ people.”

More than Tendou would ever admit or let on to, that stung. His smile widened and he laughed it off, but he felt his heart being strangled in his chest even as he leaned forward to loom over Oikawa. He stepped in, backing the other boy up until his backpack was pressed against a maintenance closet. With one hand holding his textbook against the door next to Oikawa’s head, Tendou leaned in until his nose was a centimeter from touching Oikawa’s.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Oikawa asked, his voice squeaking. 

Tendou gave a tight smile, his eyes darkening as his free hand came up to lay flat against the other side of Oikawa’s head. 

“I’m picky, Tooru-kun,” Tendou said, voice rumbling low in his throat. “It takes a very special person to meet my expectations.”

What he was saying was total bullshit. Tendou didn’t date because he was too busy presidenting the manga club and being all around better than Oikawa. He didn’t have time for anyone else. 

But Oikawa didn’t know that. And the way his pupils dilated and his gaze jumped from Tendou’s eyes to his mouth and back again had a wave of satisfaction settling over Tendou. He stepped away, chuckling as he tucked his textbook under his arm. 

“And, as we both know, beating you in exams scores is my favorite--”

Oikawa shot out his arm and grasped the front of Tendou’s shirt, pulling him close. Their lips crashed together and Tendou dropped his textbook out of pure shock, eyes wide as he felt Oikawa’s mouth melding against his own. 

When they parted, Oikawa’s cheeks were flushed, but he wore the same determination he always did when Tendou challenged him. “Shut up about exams for once, Sato-chan.”

And that was the first time Tendou didn’t have a verbal response to give. With his eyes wide and lips parted, Tendou stood paralyzed for a single moment before he grabbed Oikawa’s wrist and nearly sprinted through the campus to find the one conference room he always used for group projects. It was more of a large closet than anything, with no windows and only one door in and out. Once they were inside, Tendou had Oikawa pressed up against that single door and kissed him with a hunger he’d never experienced before. 

It was so much better to kiss Oikawa than it was to banter with him. The taste of Oikawa’s tongue when it pressed against his own was much more satisfying than the momentary bliss of winning an argument. And, god, the way Oikawa arched against him, one hand in his red hair and the other wrapped firmly around his waist to keep him close, it was infinitely better than the look on Oikawa’s face when they compared grades. 

Tendou took Oikawa’s lower lip between his teeth and tugged, quite pleased with the moan he earned as a response. Oikawa was so easy to unravel. With the right series of touches -- neck, waist, inner thigh -- he was gasping and biting at his own lower lip as he rolled his hips forward. Tendou could feel Oikawa’s hardness through his dark wash jeans rubbing against his thigh and it made each and every one of Tendou’s breaths almost a wheeze. 

“Tooru--”

“I swear to god, Sato-chan. If you don’t fuck me…” Oikawa’s voice trailed off into a moan as Tendou licked over the nape of his neck. The redhead sunk his teeth into the flesh and shuddered at the tug at his hair and the quiet gasp of breath so close to his ear. 

“Be patient.” Tendou hummed against Oikawa’s skin, kissing it with languid touches. “You’re so eager. Have you been plotting this, Tooru?”

Oikawa’s breathing was ragged despite his attempts to quiet it with the back of his hand. His face was flushed red and his glasses hung askew on his face. His eyes clenched shut for a moment before he opened them to look back into Tendou’s red gaze. 

“If you don’t hurry up, I’ll go find someone else--” 

Oikawa’s voice cut off as Tendou kneeled to properly tug his pants and boxers down to his ankles. His cock was strained pink and fully hard, a cute accent to the smooth even tan of his thighs. Tendou kissed the tip, only to grab Oikawa by the hips to flip him around so his ass was bared to him. 

“You’re not going anywhere,” Tendou said, groping both firm cheeks to spread them apart. “You’re mine for now.” 

Tendou spent his time kissing at Oikawa’s perfect thighs and perky ass. Oikawa whined and pushed his hips back against his face, but Tendou merely hummed and pinned the eager boy against the door so he could have his fun. He’d indulged in way too many fantasies to not drag this reality out for as long as possible. 

“Sato-chan,” Oikawa whined. 

Tendou spanked him, watching the imprint of his hand turn red on the flesh. 

“Patience,” Tendou replied, slipping one hand between Oikawa’s legs to tease his balls. He noticed another hand there that didn’t belong to him and frowned. Tendou stood just long enough to take both of Oikawa’s wrists into his grasp, holding them behind the brunet’s back so he couldn’t touch himself anymore. 

“You’re not going to come unless it’s because of me,” Tendou spoke into Oikawa’s ear, pressing himself flush against the other’s back. “Can you deal with that, Tooru-kun?”

Oikawa whimpered, but nodded, wiggling his hips back against the bulge in Tendou’s pants. With a soft chuckle, Tendou nipped at the back of Oikawa’s neck before kneeling down again, still holding Oikawa’s hands behind his back with one of his own. With his free hand, Tendou spread Oikawa just enough to allow his tongue to press flat against his entrance. Oikawa let out a gust of breath and Tendou smiled. 

“If you touch yourself, I’ll stop,” Tendou said, glancing up at the other male. “Do you understand?”

Oikawa nodded, speechless. With a soft chuckle, Tendou released Oikawa’s wrists and used both hands to spread his ass wider so he could easily slip his tongue inside. He didn’t bother with any teasing preamble; he’d done enough of that already. His tongue moved with slow motions inside Oikawa. Tendou wanted to take his time. There was no telling where the two of them would stand after this was done. The thought kept ebbing in his mind and kept him from losing himself too much in the blessing of Oikawa’s body. 

Making his tongue go rigid, Tendou fucked Oikawa with slow thrusts of the wet muscle, saliva dripping down his chin as he moaned into the soft flesh. Oikawa wiggled and moved back against his tongue above him, reaching back to thread his fingers through Tendou’s hair to keep his face close. Tendou could hear him panting, moaning into his fingers and the hard wood of the door. Every so often he’d give soft cries of pleasure and arch his back and Tendou would pull back to bite his pretty ass. 

“Satori,” Oikawa breathed, just shy of a moan. 

Tendou felt his stomach drop and his already hard cock strain against the front of his pants. With newfound aggression, Tendou used what spit he could gather to slick up two of his fingers. He pressed both inside at once, kissing the dimples in Oikawa’s lower back as he heard him hiss at the intrusion. With sharp thrusts of his long fingers, Tendou angled his hand in different directions in search of just the right spot. When he found it, Oikawa crying out as his legs began to shake, Tendou massaged the area with the pads of his fingers while he worked his tongue in between them.  He worked his tongue and fingers inside Oikawa relentlessly, groaning at the way Oikawa’s ass clenched around him. 

“S-Satori I’m gonna come,” Oikawa gasped. He had Tendou’s hair in a vice-like grip and was grinding his ass back against Tendou’s face with abandon. He came not much after, still circling his hips on Tendou’s fingers and tongue as he threw his head back with a loud moan. 

“Fucking hell,” Tendou mumbled against his hole, biting his ass once more before pulling his fingers out. It was bound to be a given, but Oikawa was damn sexy when he orgasmed. Tendou wanted to make him come again. 

Tendou stood, painfully hard and not ashamed in the slightest. It took Oikawa a little bit to gather his senses and Tendou took advantage of that time to let his hands roam over his hips and up his stomach while he mouthed at the nape of his neck. He’d just started to grind against Oikawa’s ass when the shorter man turned in his arms to guide him back against the large conference table in the room. Amused, Tendou let himself be directed to lean against it and watched with hungry eyes as Oikawa dropped to his knees in front of him and tore his jeans down his legs. 

“Shit,” he hissed, spreading his legs so Oikawa could fit easier between them. 

Oikawa kissed at his bulge, the only thing between his cock and Oikawa’s lips the fabric of his boxers. It was terribly sinful how skilled Oikawa was with his mouth, confident enough to keep eye contact with Tendou as he kissed and nuzzled his hard length. What kind of dream had Tendou entered to be gifted with the sight of Oikawa’s pupils dilating as he tugged down Tendou’s boxers and watched the way his cock stood to attention? 

Cursing under his breath, Tendou pushed his fingers through Oikawa’s hair as the brunet licked along the vein at the underside of his cock. Tendou’s lips parted, eyes glazing over as he watched the way Oikawa’s lips puckered against his shaft. Oikawa took the head into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks before descending on Tendou until Tendou could feel his tip brush against Oikawa’s throat. Tendou moaned, bucking his hips up into the wet warmth of Oikawa’s mouth. He heard Oikawa gag and moved to relinquish his grip on the other’s hair. He’d rather let Oikawa go at his own pace than suffocate against his will. 

But, Oikawa was quick to reach to grasp Tendou’s wrist, keeping him in place. He looked up from below his lashes, glasses low on the bridge on his nose, and Tendou knew he’d liked it. Oikawa  _ wanted _ to gag on his cock. 

“Fuck,” Tendou whispered, tightening his hold on Oikawa’s hair once again. 

Oikawa moaned in response, sending a pleasant vibration down to the base of Tendou’s length. He crinkled his nose, spreading his legs wider as Oikawa started bobbing over his cock. Tendou guided his head and soon he was pulling Oikawa down over him so roughly that Oikawa was a constant gagging and coughing mess. And yet, Oikawa never made any move to stop it. He let his arms fall into his own lap and gave Tendou complete control of his mouth and throat. Whenever Tendou’s cock brushed against the back of Oikawa’s mouth, Oikawa would start to moan only to be silenced by Tendou’s girth. He was a mess. Spit dripping down his chin and throat, tears leaking down his cheeks, and lips red from the stretch from Tendou’s cock. And yet, Oikawa’s eyes held a passionate fire as they remained locked with Tendou’s gaze. 

Tendou came on Oikawa’s tongue, gasping and panting as he released his grip and ran both his hands through his own hair. 

“Holy shit,” he muttered, looking up at the ceiling as his chest heaved with each breath. 

He assumed that was it. They’d both came, were both spent. Tendou had never anticipated a physical interaction like this with Oikawa. Oikawa was too pretty, too well-known, too perfect. Tendou was a solid three whereas Oikawa was somewhere above infinity. Tendou was  _ light years _ away from Oikawa’s league. 

But Oikawa obviously had a different mindset, because he was standing and stripping his remaining clothes off. Tendou watched in a daze as Oikawa removed his reading glasses and folded them before slipping them into his backpack. When he turned back to Tendou, completely bare aside from the few red marks Tendou’s lips had left on his neck, Tendou felt his cheeks burn. 

“What? Did you think that was it?” Oikawa smirked, stepping forward to tug Tendou’s university sweatshirt over his head. 

“Uh,” Tendou responded. “Yeah, actually.”

Oikawa had the confidence to laugh at that, tossing Tendou’s sweatshirt aside before cupping the redhead’s cheek. 

“But, Sato-chan,” he purred, leaning in so close his lips brushed against Tendou’s ear when he spoke. “I’ve only come once. You can do better than that.” 

Tendou’s train of thought was a mess of expletives and mindless screaming. It was a wonder how he managed to pull Oikawa into such a heated and focused kiss. His hands circled around Oikawa’s waist to bring him closer by the ass, tongue forcing itself into Oikawa’s mouth. Their tongues moved together in rhythmic motions as Tendou shifted back on the table and Oikawa climbed into his lap. They kissed for a long while, taking breaks only to suck patches of marks into each other’s skin. By the time they were both hard again, grinding their slick cocks against each other, Tendou thought he was most definitely dreaming. There was no other explanation for this. 

Still, he took advantage. When the canting of Oikawa’s hips was accompanied by those beautiful soft whimpers, Tendou slipped his fingers back inside Oikawa’s hole. It sucked him right back in and Tendou had to inhale through his nose to keep himself from making an embarrassing noise. Their lips slowed their movements until the two men were doing nothing more than sharing breath and eye contact. Tendou secured one arm around Oikawa’s waist while he fingered him open again, working him up to three fingers as Oikawa’s eyelashes fluttered against his pretty pink cheeks. Tendou ducked his head to press his mouth to Oikawa’s throat, feeling the way the other’s pulse leapt against his lips. 

“Satori,” Oikawa whispered, hands tense over Tendou’s shoulders. “Now, please.”

It’s obvious what he meant, but Tendou still hesitated for a moment. He wasn’t prepared for this turn of events, so he didn’t have anything with him. 

“I don’t have--”

“It’s okay,” Oikawa said, taking hold of Tendou’s face to bring him up into a kiss. “Just fuck me.” 

And that’s all Tendou needed. He flipped them over so Oikawa was on his back, legs held open wide enough to spread him enough for Tendou to fit snugly between them. It was a slow moment as Tendou did his best to lubricate himself with what spit and come he has, something he might have considered gross had it not been in the presence of a willing Oikawa Tooru. 

His tip breached Oikawa’s entrance and Tendou watched as the other man’s facial expression twisted into a sick sort of pleasure. He pushed in deeper until he was fully sheathed inside Oikawa, licking over his lips at the way Oikawa pressed the back of his hand to his mouth and arched his back at the feeling. After giving Oikawa enough time to adjust to his girth, Tendou rolled his hips back only to pitch them forward. They both gave their own satisfied noises and Tendou released Oikawa’s thighs so he could wrap them around his waist. 

Oikawa reached up to fold his arms around Tendou’s neck, tugging him forward for another long, wet kiss as Tendou thrusted into his heat. It was  _ good _ . Tendou groaned into Oikawa’s mouth every time the other man’s nails scraped at his back and he rolled his own hips into each of Tendou’s thrusts. Their lips broke apart and Tendou buried his face in Oikawa’s neck as he fucked him deep and slow, feeling each drag of his cock against Oikawa’s walls. 

“Sato-ri,” Oikawa moaned, his thighs squeezing around Tendou’s waist. “Harder. Fuck me harder.” 

With a soft grunt of acknowledgement, Tendou readjusted his grip so one hand was on Oikawa’s hip and the other in his hair. With a solid hold on the other’s body, Tendou pounded his hips forward with enough force to rip a soft scream from Oikawa’s lips. He kept Oikawa’s body close so it didn’t slip too far away when he thrusted his hips forward. It ensured he stayed deep with each movement and Oikawa had no way to keep his noises from Tendou. The brunet’s mouth was at Tendou’s ear, each and every sound he made washing over Tendou’s senses and spurring him on to fuck Oikawa with a carnal possessiveness that drove both of them crazy. It didn’t take long for Tendou to find Oikawa’s prostate again, knowing he’d stricken it from the way the other tensed and shouted upon contact. Oikawa chanted Tendou’s name and various versions of “ _ yes, just like that, so good, don’t stop, _ ” until he was nothing more than gasps and moans and soft screams into Tendou’s ear. 

They fucked like that, chests close and rubbing against each other with Oikawa’s cock trapped between them until Oikawa was coming again, raking his nails across Tendou’s back and screaming into his ear. 

“D-don’t stop,” Oikawa cried as he finished and rode out his orgasm. “Inside… Come inside.” 

Permission alone was enough to push Tendou toward his own climax. He buried his face into Oikawa’s neck, groaning out “ _ Tooru, fuck, _ ” as he filled his partner with his warmth. The two panted together, clinging to each other as they fought to catch their breath. But as soon as Tendou raised his head and locked gazes with Oikawa, they were kissing with no less fire than any of their other lip locks of the evening. Their tongues found each other and they moaned into each other’s mouths until they were both exhausted and had come down from their highs. 

It was awkward for Tendou as he climbed off his classmate and hunted down all his articles of clothing to get dressed again. He noted the way Oikawa’s walk was off and how his cum slipped down the other’s thighs before Oikawa was hefting up his own pants. Tendou should’ve sucked it out of him. 

Tendou was ready to slip out and forget all about this meeting when he realized he didn’t have his astronomy textbook. 

“Damn,” he muttered, ruffling his already messy hair. 

“Hm?” Oikawa offered in question, blinking up at Tendou with those maddeningly charming chocolate eyes. 

“I dropped my textbook. I have to go look for it,” Tendou said, rubbing at his neck and avoiding Oikawa’s eyes. 

Though they’d just violated each other in the most intimate of ways, Tendou was completely certain it had been a mistake. At least on Oikawa’s part. There was no way he actually  _ liked _ Tendou. They could go on with being dumb rivals like normal. Tendou wouldn’t try to disrupt the natural order of things. He’d go on being gay as hell for Oikawa in the back of his subconscious. Nothing had to change. Oikawa didn’t want it that way, Tendou was certain. 

Oikawa stood, slipping his arms through his backpack and holding onto his straps just as cutely as ever. 

“I can help you look for it,” he said, cheeks flushed with something Tendou couldn’t identify. “But, um, if you want to… We could always study together. I’d like to compare notes…”

Tendou stared wide-eyed and open mouthed for a few seconds before he snapped his mouth shut and cleared his throat.

“You want to study together?” He asked, eyes intent on figuring out what the blush on Oikawa’s face meant. 

“Well… yeah. You’re the second best student in our class -- besides me -- and I know you pick up on things I skip over sometimes… And I want to kiss you again. A lot, actually.” Oikawa paused just to puff out those cheeks and straighten up his back, striding forward to close the small gap between them. “So study with me, Sato-chan. I want you to.” 

Tendou broke out into a deep blush dark enough to match his hair. He rubbed at his neck, smiling with a soft laugh despite how embarrassed he was. “S-sure! You definitely need the help anyway. From the  _ best _ student in our class.” 

Oikawa brightened into the most beautiful smile Tendou had ever seen, and he felt himself get a whole lot gayer. Oikawa laughed gently, leaning forward to give a soft peck to Tendou’s lips before grabbing his hand and leading him out of the conference room. “Good. Let’s go find your textbook. We’ll study in my dorm.”   

**Author's Note:**

> You can commission a nsfw fic like this one from me! If you're interested, feel free to contact me on my tumblr, guessblockmomster.  
> Twitter @sakusanyoomi


End file.
